sans nagito world
by hekap00
Summary: hahahhhahhahhahahahahahaahahahhahahaahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahaahahhahahahahaha uwu uwu uwu uwu help me
1. Chapter 1

"sans" nagito said

"what iss it nagitoe my love" sans said back

"o love u. very much. Muy. u give me hope. i like hope vry much. hope is wondrful. hope is gr8;. i lov hope."

"yay i love u too and hop as well," sans said

"...what kind of horrible fanfiction have I walked into?!" hajeeeeme hinata said.

"sans and me are going to mary in the name of hope, hajimee." nagito said.

"ye" said sns.

"..." hajime gave them blank star. "I'm gonna go..." he walked out. to the void.

"o well lol" sans said. then they got maried

the end


	2. Chapter 2

"look at son." nagitoe said. "very good son."

"yes. he my son too." sans sead.

"I want to leave..." Hajime replied, pale in the face. Then he felt sudden pain.

" E." kokitchy said. he had thrown a grenade at hajeme. "I AM BEST SON."

"of course you ar 3" makoto naegi da said.

koookichi aka times new roman grinned. it was definitely a very pleasant to look at grin.

"WHAT IS THAT FACE?!" Hajime shouted, horrified. turns out that it doesn't look so plesant to him. y he feels that way is a complete mystery!11 131!

"hey don bulli the kidd" sans seaid.

"ye don't bulle mee :( :(:(:(:(:(:( :( :( :(" kookie said.

"How are you using emojis when talking...?" izuru- i mean hajieieme asked.

"DO NOT QUESTION WHAT I DO." kokicchi aka times new roman said, slicing the edge of a paper into hajiiime's eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hajoome screamd so lowd! man your gonna wake up alot of ppl.

"hey dont screem so loud. man your gonna wake up alot of ppl." sans saeid. but hajoeeme woodnt stop!

"haha time to end tis" kokicehee said, firing a gun intoo hajimee's mouth. then he ded. oof.

"MCDONALDS MCDONALDS I WANT MCDONALS" kokiiichi seaid.

"but we have enough rite here" nagitoto said, pointing at hajimee's blood.

"lets just order som coffeee." sans saeid. "i'll put it on my tab"

"YAYYAYYAYY!" kowokichi aka times new roman smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"ah yes. a beautiful day is it in the world of sans nagito world." kokichi owoma said. "who's day shall i ruin today?" then he saw grate papyru.

"HELLO HUMAN I AM GRATE PAPYRU I AM GRATE SKELLETON I AM YOUR UNCLE I AM GRATE PAPYRUS I AM GRATE NOT LANCER" grate papyru said.

"hewwo owo?" kowokichii said. "why ar you here?"

"I DO NOT SERVE A PURPOSE IN THIS CHAPTER. I AM JUST LETTING THE GRATE ARTHUR READERS KNOW THAT I EXIST." papaya said.

"o ok!" kowokichchi said. then the great popeyes waddled away. "oh loook it's hajejejejemee!"

"Chiaki, I am telling you we are trapped in some kind of horrifying world I need your help to escape please," hajeemee said.

"i don't think what you are thinking makes sens,e, i think," chiaki nananananananami said. "i think we are living in a world i think that cannot be more perfect than it already is i think. i think every aspect of this world cannot be overpowered by any other fanfiction i think. i think this is the best world we can live in i think."

"CHIAKI NO NOT YOU TOO!" hajime screeamd. then he sawaw something horrifying... it was kowokichi owoma aka times new roman! and he shot chiaki with the legendary fortnite assault rifle in the face i think!

"oops i meant to shoot hajime. sorry about that chiakki hahahahaha!" kokichi said.

"i forgive you uwu kokichi. but that was a lie right i think?" chiaki replid.

"yeap!" kokishi smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SHOT CHIAKI?" hajimee screechd.

"it's okay hajime, i think it's alll worth it for the fortnite ritual i think" chiaki said.

"I WANT OUT OF THIS PLACE!" hajime hinata hinata hinata yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT A FORTNITE RITUAL IS WHEN WE HAVE SANS X NAGITO IN THIS HORRID WORLD."

"it's okay hajime, i think it's alll worth it for the fortnite ritual i think" chiaki said. then she fortnite default danced over frisk the human's bloody corpse.

"WHAT? WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?! I WANT OUT!" hajieme cried.

"hahahaha there is no leavieng this worldd you moron" flowey the flowey said.

"hey i havent talked for a feww sentences can i" kokichi said before all of them got nuked by flowey the end.


	4. Chapter 4

"wait i thoughht this was just a undertale and an danganronpa crossover" nagiitoe said.

"it is" ralsei deltarun said.

"ah okay" naggytoe replid, wearing his somic the hedgekog costuume with hope, trying to avoid being shot by flippy the bear from happy tree friends and not toontown.

"hey stop bullying my one and only hope nagitoast komaeda or i will get you on dunk and dunk on you and get you dunk and dunk you on and you dunk on and on you dunk" sans the skulleton saidd.

flippy growled at him so then sans did the dunk dunk. he dunk flippy underwater. flippy goes sad aka dead. watch?v=9Yw5jkAHgME

"omg ty sans u saved my hopeful life :DDDDDDDD" nagito said

"np" sanss said. "let's go to grillbys with our son kokichio oma aka times new roman."

"wahts a grillbys?" ralseii asked.

"wait who are you again?" nagito asked. "i donn remember talking to u."

"i am fluffy boi prince ralsei" fluffy boi prince ralsei said.

"wait who are you again?" nagito asked. "i donn remember talking to u."

"i am fluffy boi prince ralsei" fluffy boi prince ralsei said.

"wait who are you again?" nagito asked. "i donn remember talking to u."

"i am fluffy boi prince ralsei" fluffy boi prince ralsei said.

"wait who are you again?" nagito asked. "i donn remember talking to u."

"i am fluffy boi prince ralsei" fluffy boi prince ralsei said.

"wait who are y"

"ASK ME ONE MORE TIME I STG" fluffy boi prince ralsei screeched, pointing a gun at him.

"hey stop bullying my one and only hope nagitoast komaeda or i will get you on dunk and dunk on you and get you dunk and dunk you on and you dunk on and on you dunk" sans the skulleton saidd.

ralsei pointed another gun at sanas. then ralsei strangled sans who is a skeleton and has no lungs.

"NO MY HOPE" nagitoe screemad. "HOW DARE U." then he used a nuclear bomb to try to explode ralsei but then he realized that he would die too and then it was too late and then he died and then the end of the chapter and then the end of this sentence


	5. Chapter 5

"""""""""""""""""" said kokichi

"i agree with that" shooichi saidd.

"...what?" saiid hajjeeme.

"yo tambien" kaede saaid.

"watashi mo" flowey flower flower said.

"who invited this waste of life?" kowokichi asked.

"Um, rude..." jahime said.

"no 1 wants u heree hajemee" floweeey saidd.

"..." hajeime didnt said.

"let's all go to the mine to mine some diamond pickaxes!" kowokichi aka times new omen siad.

"i agree with that" shooichi saidd.

"..." saiid hajjeeme.

"watashi mo" kaede saaid.

"yo tambien" flowey flower flower said.

"even you get to come aloong, hajimeme hinata!" kokichi ouwuma smiled.

"I don't want to," hajimee said with sreious face.

"come on hajeeme why wouldn't you want to mine pickaxes with us :)" shoeichi said.

"I want to back... I'm telling you... I'm being trapped here..." haaajime said.

"heccing edgelord" kayayday saiid.

"..." hajeem just gave them wired expression.

"what is it loser" flower asked

"Isn't this the part where something violent happens?" jahime asked.

"yes actually" undyne said

"wait wh" hajem said before being cut off. literally. undyne did the slicey slicey with her spear.

"heccing finally" kayayday saiid.

"i agree with that" shooichi saidd.

"yo tambien" kokichi saaid.

"watashi mo" flowey flower flower said.

then they all dug straight down and fell into lava the end of the chapter


	6. Chapter 6

"hajime arent u proud to be an uncle to this child" nagitoes said pointing kowokichi aka times new roman.

"Absolutely not," hajimeme said.

"lol y not u waste of life" kowwikichi askd reasonably.

"I wonder why..." hajeeme said w/ not nice face. "Wait, I'm the uncle?"

"lol ye" san said.

"hewwo owo? :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 i was w-wooking for mew mew kissy cutie owo owo uwu uwu uwu" alphys the dinosaur saidd.

"How do you speak with emoticons?" hajeememe askd confuzzled.

"we aww do this :O :O :O :O :O :3 :3 :3" alphys seaid. "x3 x3 x3 why d-don;t u give it a twy XD XD XD XD XD owo owo owo owo :3 :3 x3 x3 x3"

"I'd rather not..." hinata hajime said.

nagito lookss sad. "jahime ur such a poop partyer, whyyyyyyyyy don't you give it a tryyyyyyyyy it's just a number's game after all let the numbers fall your hp's gone you LOOOSE"

"...is that supposed to be a reference to something?" hajejejejeme asked.

"not at all" jevil the demon jester said.

"...what happened to Alphys?" hahahahajime asked.

"yeah she just does this." sans saidd.

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS WHAT NORMAL PEOPLE DO." hajimme said. take a guess what alphys was doing. jk don't do that i don't care what you think she was in a sonic costume fortnite dancing on the people's corpses that were created by tails the two-tailed fox using his propeller tails to slice and dice ppls faces.

"NAGITO PLEASE, I NEED YOU TO REMEMBER OUR ACTUAL WORLD." hajeme said.

"this is the normal world you moronic doorknob" kowokichi aka times new roman said.

"NO!" hajime shoutd. "THIS ISN'T NORMAL! WHY ARE YOU WITH SANS?! WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS ABOMINATION OF A CHILD?! WHY IS IT THAT WE DIE SO OFTEN ONLY TO BE REVIVED AGAIN?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"jeez calm down kiddo" sans saiid.

"YOU THINK THE FACT THAT I'M GOING CRAZY IS ENTERTAINING, DON'T YOU READER?!" hajieme scremed. "PLEASE STOP READING THIS, IF YOU CONTINUE IT'S JUST MAKING ME SUFFER EVEN MORE!"

"hey you better continue reeding whatever this living mistake is talking about or i'm going to fortnite dance into your house and eat your hair" times new roman aka kokichi said. "anyway it's about time i dealt with this right?" then he tried to stab hajajajme with a bicycle. then tails did the propeller slicey to both of them instead.

"MY SON" naggito screechd.

"noo no non noooooooo" sans screechd. then they both got propeller slice dice. then alphys in the sonic costume fortnite danced over them the end.


	7. Chapter 7

"yeah ok lets just start with the violence" saans said, skinning hajime alive.

"goood job father :DDDDDD" cokeichi cola said.

"ty son now let's go get some food grillbys" sanss said.

"lol no i hate grillby's" kokitchy said, stabbing sans'... eye socket? idk. with a toothpick.

"ouchie wowchy kazow bang bang oofie poopy" sans said.

theen kowkichy waddled away like the cult club penguins.

"kayayday omg i stabbed mi padre" kokkichi said.

"stop pronouncin my name wrong or i shoot u with this ballistic missle" kaedeee said.

"ouchie wowchy kazow bang bang oofie poopy" kowkichi said. "that's what he said. i miss him and his pathetic 1 hp."

"its okay kowwkichi." kayde said. "cause hes right over there!"

"what nani que?" kokichi askd. he saw the shining silloueete of his padre!

"kokiichi. i forgive u for all ur sins. i forgive everyon's sins." sans says.

"even mine?" frisk or chara saiid idk you pick.

"no i hope you die from that kayede's ballistic missle and then get hit with another ballistic missle in hell and then get hit with a nuclear missle in whatever comes after that because those injuries would surely result in a very decent ouchie wowchy kazow bang bang oofie poopy more than just a snap to the neck or a stab to the eye socket do you want that do you want that huh little buddy because i will not ever forgive you for your immoral and wrong actions of the genocide route which you did for litterally no reason other than curiousity and to see what would happen if you killed every monster in the underground you waste of space i hope you die from that kayede's ballistic missle and then get hit with another ballistic missle in hell and then get hit with a nuclear missle in whatever comes after that"

"i didn't read all that" kowkichi said.

"i did" kaedea said.

"i didn't read all that" frara said.

"i did" reader said

"i didn't read all that" mysterious other reader said

"anyway friskchara go die." kaedee said. she tried to use the missle but it wasnt working why the hecc wasn't it working? instead charafrisk stabbed both of her eyes with a toothpick and she screamed and she became kaedead.

"welp srry about that" frisk said. "wanna go to grillby's"

"no" sans said. he stabbed frisk with bone"

"ouchie wowchy kazow bang bang oofie poopy" frisk said.

"ok now we can go" kokichi said.


End file.
